


Just the way it is ( since it's enough )

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Destiny really want them to get on it, It gets a little raunchy at some point, Kokichi can still be the Leader of DICE why not, M/M, Non-Killing Game AU, Shuichi is a detective, and so does Kokichi, just as a warn up, written for the prompts 'I'm going to take care of you' and 'a little too much eggnog'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: "Shuichi’s current problem was 5 feet tall, had purple hair, and the cutest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.Oh, and he lived just across Shuichi’s flat, of course."





	Just the way it is ( since it's enough )

If there was one thing Shuichi Saihara excelled at, it was avoiding his problems. It was his thing, since he was a child. When he didn’t understand a lesson in class, he bowed his head and prayed to not be interrogated. When his parents argued downstairs he turned up the music on his mp3 player, and when it didn’t stop, and that he was old enough, he asked to move with his uncle and pretended it was because he had taken an interest in the job of detective. 

Yes, some might say he had confrontational issues, and they would be right. But then it was how he lived - how he has always lived. And he had friends, a nice place to live, a regular job that he liked enough to not want to throw himself by the window. So, if he didn’t dare correct the old lady at the pharmacy who called him “Hideki” and talked to him as if they knew each others, or if had eaten two pieces of the banana cake his colleague had baked and brought at the office a few days ago, even though he hated banana, he could live with that.

Going with the flow, he could do. Smiling politely in most circumstances, he could do it too. It was his entire existence, and he was convinced that following this untold rules, he could cruise through his problems until they disappear on their own. Right ?

Wrong.

Apparently, destiny disapproved his choices of life and had decided to test him. There was no way Shuichi’s current problem would disappear if he just ignored it. Because Shuichi’s current problem was 5 feet tall, had purple hair, and the cutest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

Oh, and he lived just across Shuichi’s flat, of course.

“ _I’m Kokichi Ouma_ ” he said on the day where he moved in. “ _I hope we’ll get along !_ ”

Shuichi would like to say it wasn’t love at first sight, but it more or less was. He wasn’t even sure why the other was so mesmerizing to him. His voice, excited and loud, and then pleading and sweet when he had tried to convince Shuichi to help him carry his furnitures in his apartment, and his breathtaking smile had  somehow found a way into his heart and when Kokichi had left him, to take a shower and just settle in, Shuichi had let himself fall on his bed, and looking at the ceiling he had just said : “Well, I’m fucked.”

But Shuichi was a patient man. He was determined to live his life the way he always did, and to avoid Kokichi as much as possible. He wasn’t rude either, of course : he still said hello to him whenever they left their home at the same time - Kokichi always gave him a knowing smile whenever that happened, and Shuichi wasn’t sure to know what that meant, and when Kokichi asked him to accept a delivery one day he couldn’t do it himself, he accepted.

But beyond that, and despite his mountain-sized crush on the other boy, Shuichi wouldn’t make a move. He would wait for Kokichi to move away, or get married or whatever, and it would pass. It always did.

At this point, though, destiny was probably very angry with him and also very determined to thwart his plans for a quiet, uneventful life, or how else could he explain that, one day, when he was back from Kaito’s, he found Kokichi, sitting on the floor in front of his flat, humming a Christmas song. 

“Kokichi, are you okay ?”

Shuichi kneeled next to the other boy, and noticed that his eyes were glazed over. Kokichi stopped his humming and blinked slowly in Shuichi’s direction, before a wide grin split his face in two.

“My favorite de-detective !” He said, his wording a little sloppy. “You’re going to help me ! I can’t remember what comes after the bit with Miss Fanny Bright ? I swear I knew it but…”

“Are you drunk ?”

“Nooooo” Kokichi whined. “It’s not the right lyrics. Come on, Shuichi, don’t tell me you forgot ? _A day or two ago, I thought I’d take a ride, and soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side_. There are still lyrics before the chorus and… “

Shuichi bit his lips, not knowing what to do. He didn’t know Kokichi was the kind to get drunk, but then he wasn’t about to judge him either. He just wanted to make sure he was fine. Which meant he couldn’t let him in the middle of the hallway like that.

“Kokichi,” he said, interrupting the other’s singing once more. “Can you stand up ? I really want to help you.”

“Help me ? Oooh, I don’t feel very good.” Kokichi admitted. “I think I should stay here for a while. I don’t want to vomit in my flat, it’s gross.”

“Listen, I can’t let you alone in this state, so maybe you could come in mine ? I’ll take care of you.” He suggested.

“Are you ac-actually allowing me to vomit in your apartment Shuichi ? Aw” He half-cooed, half-laughed. “That’s so romantic !”

“Ah, hum.”

As drunk as Kokichi was, he didn’t insist - thank god, because Shuichi could feel how red he was -, and instead threw his arms around Shuichi’s neck.

“Then you have to carry me !”

Kokichi didn’t weight anything, but Shuichi still struggled to cross the two meters between Kokichi’s and his door with the other clinging on him like that. He prayed for Kokichi to not be sick - he wasn’t sure his crush would survive it. Eventually, he managed to open the door, and Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s neck, letting out a moan that sent a shiver down the detective’s spine.

“You smell so good” Kokichi breathed out against his skin. “I never noticed.”

Shuichi let out a nervous laugh, but didn’t say anything more, and helped Kokichi to lie on his sofa.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water, okay ?”

“Noooope !”

Kokichi popped the ‘p’ in the most childish fashion, and then grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders, using the detective’s surprise to reverse their position, and trap Shuichi between his body and the sofa.

“Wh- !”

Kokichi’s eyes were burning, and hungry. Shuichi gulped, and let the other take off his hat and run his fingers through his hair. He had dreamt of that. He had. When you drag a crush for a person you see everyday for months, it’s bound to happen. So yes, in some dreams of his, Kokichi was hovering over him, just like that, telling him how much he wanted Shuichi, just him, how he had actually wanted him since the first time they’ve met. Then Kokichi was riding him with everything he got, hard and fast, while Shuichi was making sure to leave his handprints on the other’s hips, still in awe that Kokichi wanted him, willing and pliant against his own body and…

_… except he wasn’t willing._

“Shit” Shuichi whispered.

He caught Kokichi’s hands before they reach his belt. The other boy threw him an interrogative - but unfortunately, still unfocused - look. Shuichi felt a wave of tenderness for him, and a part of him was satisfied to see the always-in control Kokichi Ouma lose his cool that way. And if that was all he got, then he would do with it.

“You need to rest”

“What ?” Kokichi hissed, almost offended. “You can’t do that ! You want it too !”

To prove his point, he pressed his palm between Shuichi’s legs, making him moan in return. Kokichi took it for a victory and moved closer to whisper in his ear, his voice silk and honey, and _want_.

“I swear I’m going to make you come harder than you ever did. And that’s not a lie, Nishishi”

**_Oh god_**. 

“You’re drunk…”

“I’m not drunk ! I just drank a couple of eggnogs ! No one gets drunk on eggnog !”

“Kokichi,” he pleaded, trying to catch the other’s hand once more, “No, please. You could have only drunk ginger ale, it would be the same. You aren’t yourself, okay ? Yes, I want it, god, I want _you_ , but I don’t want it like that. If… if tomorrow you still want it then… then…”

He didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence, Kokichi stopped all movement. He just stayed still, staring at Shuichi with intensity - a lot more intensity than a drunk person should be able to muster, Shuichi thought confusedly.

“You’re really nice, Shuichi, aren’t you ?”

Shuichi blinked. Kokichi’s voice was now a far cry from what it was only a few seconds before. He sounded… quiet. Almost shy. And the smile on his face was soft and smile, and so, so pretty.

“… Kokichi ? You’re… not drunk ?”

“Sorry, it was a lie !” The other proclaimed proudly. “Sorry, I really wanted to see what you would do.” He waved his finger in front of Shuichi’s face. “I never got drunk, Shuichi ! Alcohol tastes awful ! Ginger ale is great, though, if you have some around…”

“Wait a second !”

Kokichi stopped talking and tilted his head on the side, and Shuichi chastised himself for finding him absolutely adorable like that. The fact that Kokichi was still on top of him while he was trapped against the sofa wasn’t helping.

“Uh ? What’s this, my beloved detective ?”

“Don-don’t call me that” Shuichi replied weakly. “It’s just… it was a lie ? You tricked me ?”

“Yep !” Once again, he popped the ‘p’, and Shuich half wanted to throw him out of his apartment, half wanted to kiss him senseless.

Okay, maybe it was more 30/70. Or 20/80. It wasn’t Shuichi’s fault if Kokichi had a very kissable mouth.

“But… what if I hadn’t stopped, what if…” Shuichi was lost.

“Then we would have had an amazing night ? But then it would have been a shame, because you would have failed the test !”

“The… test ? Which test ?”

Kokichi chuckled behind his hand at Shuichi’s ( absolutely reasonnable ) question.

“The test to date me, of course !”

_Wait, what ?_

“Wait, _what_ ?” He let out.

“Eh ? You don’t want to go out with me ? How disappointing…” Kokichi mumbled, looking away from Shuichi. “And I thought our meeting was destiny, you know ? Don’t you believe in soulmates ?”

“Well…”

“Nishishi, me neither ! But I still want to date you.”

Shuichi looked up toward Kokichi. He wasn’t blind : behind the incredible assurance, he could see the flicker of doubt. Had this evening been incredibly crazy ? Yes. Was Kokichi’s plan to test him absolutely _insane_ ? Yes, again. But when you lived all your life avoiding conflict and going along with the flow, it’s definitely not when the person that you have been fantasizing about for months insists to date you that you change your habit.

“Alright,” he said. “I want to go out with you too.”

And when Kokichi offered him a devilish smile, before lowering himself and grinding his ass against Shuichi’s crotch, he decided that his way of life really wasn’t that bad.


End file.
